International Week
by CaffrinLuvsTMGC
Summary: It's International Week at Tamagotchi School, but when Kikitchi starts to get bossy, things get violent...


It was International Week at Tamagotchi School, when all the elementary-level students dress up as different countries and share interesting facts about their cultures.

This year, Pipospetchi was America, Chamametchi was France, Shigurehimetchi was China, Himetchi was England, and Akaspetchi decided to be Russia. He was about to be Canada, but he decided against it since nobody would take him seriously.  
Kikitchi had decided to be Germany(since Pipospetchi was already America) and Imotchi wanted to be Italy.  
Kunoitchi, though, wanted to stay with her family traditions and chose to be Japan.

On Monday, the first day of International Week, everything started out simple with everyone introducing their countries and why they chose them.  
Then it was time for recess.

Out on the playground, Kikitchi started to order the others around.  
Chamametchi and Pipospetchi, of course, do NOT like to be ordered around. ESPECIALLY by Kikitchi.  
"Kikitchi, you're being too bossy!"  
Kikitchi started to get furious. "I AM NOT BEING BOSSY, I'm just telling everyone what they can and can't do."  
Chamametchi crossed her arms. "That's called being bossy."  
"Is not!"  
"Is so."

Akaspetchi tried to break it up. "Guys, we shouldn't be fighting! Especially not on International Week..."  
Pipospetchi pushed him to the side. He didn't need to get involved.  
Then Imotchi and Kunoitchi, seeing what was happening, ran over to say something.  
"Pipo, that wasn't very nice to push him like that!"  
"Y-yes, I...you could've handled that...a little...better..." Kunoitchi mumbled.  
Akaspetchi blushed. "Well, it's nice to know that you girls care about me, but..."

He couldn't even finish his sentence. Everyone started fighting.  
Nearby, Mametchi was watching the whole event and went over to stop it.  
"Children, children! Stop this nonsense! Do you really think this is the way all the countries in the world behave?!"

Everyone looked at eachother until Chamametchi piped up. "Yeah. They do. How else did World War II and 9/11 happen?"  
Mametchi thought about it for a second. "Well, yeah, but-"

Himetchi pointed at Kikitchi. "But he started it!"  
"What?! I DID NOT start this! If anything, Chamametchi started it for telling me to stop being bossy, which I CLEARLY WASN'T!"  
"You shut your mouth, Sauerkraut-boy!"  
And everyone started fighting again.  
Mametchi just facepalmed and decided to stay out of it, to avoid further conflict. He went back over to his lunch table.

Eventually, just after Shigurehimetchi told him to go choke on some bratwurst, Kikitchi had finally had it.  
"THAT IS IT! You have crossed the line now! THIS MEANS WAR!"  
He pointed to Imotchi and Kunoitchi. "Italy, Japan, you guys are on my team."  
"Um...OK."  
"Sure."

Then they went over to the other side of the playground to plan their stradegies.  
"OK, here's the plan: Italy, you're in charge of weaponry." Kikitchi handed Imotchi a slingshot and some rocks.  
Imotchi sighed. "D'you really think we can stop them when we're outnumbered and our only defense is a slingshot?"  
"AND some rocks! Anyway, Japan..." Kikitchi pulled a few packages of tiny firecrackers out of his pockets and gave them to Kunoitchi. "...You're in charge of explosives."  
Kunoitchi gasped. "Explosives?! We could get in HUGE trouble for having things like that!"  
Kikitchi slapped her. "Pull yourself together, Japan! We're at WAR now. It's DO or DIE."  
"But I don't want to die! I just want to be Kunoitchi again!" she started to cry.

Imotchi tried to calm her down. "Well, just pretend those guys were the ones who killed your mom."  
Kunoitchi blinked once, twice, three times. "They...killed my mother...?!"  
"Yeah...that works...Anyway, as Germany, I'm gonna be-"  
Kikitchi couldn't finish his sentence without being interrupted by Kunoitchi's deafening war cry.  
She ran all the way over to the other side where the 'Allies' were, and from a distance, you could hear a faint explosion, almost like a 'bang'.

Kikitchi and Imotchi were completely astonished. Nogotchi had ever seen her like that before, and they never would've expected that from her.  
Then, Kikitchi suddenly snapped back into action. "The first shot has been fired! Battle stations!"

They were off in an instant, preparing for their little war.  
...Well, actually, it was anything BUT little.  
All the elementary-level students were VERY persistent, as the fight kept going on...and on...and on, and not even the TEACHERS could stop it.  
Even on the weekends, when they would usually spent their time watching cartoons and whatnot.  
It was certainly a sight to see.

Finally, Monday rolled around again, and Principal Mimizu issued an assembly.  
"Alright, children, I have called you all here because I have numerous reports of a little 'war' going on..."  
Kikitchi stood up and pointed to Chamametchi and Pipospetchi. "But they thought I was being bossy!"  
"But that's because you WERE!"

Principal Mimizu rolled his eyes. "I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT! I just want it to END IMMEDIATELY!"  
Kunoitchi stood up. "Guys, Principal Mimizu is right! This fight was completely pointless!

"I understand that Kikitchi was being a bit bossy, but everyone took it all too seriously! And, I will admit...I got carried away too...But it shall end NOW...right?"

Pipospetchi stood up and shook his head. It wasn't over until it was over!  
And, with that, he pulled out a MASSIVE water balloon, and threw it right at Kunoitchi.  
SPLASH! Direct hit!

Kunoitchi, who was completely soaked, started crying.  
Imotchi tried to calm her down. "She's right, Kikitchi! You'd better stop being bossy right now!"  
He thought about it for a moment, and then sighed. "Alright, FINE. We surrender, you guys win."  
And so, Kikitchi got detention for 3 days, and everything went back to normal...

...Execpt now, International Week was cancelled forever, in fear that a battle like that would happen again. 


End file.
